Webby Vanderquack
Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is one of the six main protagonists in DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, and is a huge fan of Scrooge McDuck and his adventures. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Personality Webby has a perky personality and is known as ‘the heart’. She’s very kind and thoughtful towards her friends, but is socially awkward and finds it hard to relate to other kids. Appearance Webby is between 10-11 years. She has a light pink bow on right-side of her head, a yellow beak and black eyes. She wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with a blue blouse (purple in some images) and purple skirt. Relationships Family Mrs. Beakley Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother, she is always kind to her and nice, Mrs. Beakley was introduced in "Woo-oo!" where Webby mentioned her grandmother is a housekeeper. The relationship between Webby and Mrs. Beakley, is very loving yet firm. This is because Mrs. Beakley was always very overprotective of Webby. Mrs. Beakley kept her inside and never let her out, training Webby to defend herself from danger. Webby said Mrs. Beakley kept her inside because she believed that Webby had all she needed in the mansion. Webby is among most of the main characters who are aware that Beakley used to be Agent 22, a spy for S.H.U.S.H. Honorary Family Huey Duck Huey is one of Webby's best friends; they have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! where Huey offers to give up an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforts Webby later by promising her to never leave her behind. Although in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" they're shown to have different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded and creative while Huey is logical and grounded. This leads them to argue but they eventually put their arguing aside and help each other. See ship: Huebby Dewey Duck Among the triplets, Webby is the closest to Dewey. This is not only because they're kindred spirits with their love for adventures and mystery, but also because they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other which can describe as a profound friendship. This shows in "Daytrip of Doom!". Everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-Zone, knowing she was going to be a handful, but Dewey wanted to give her a chance and help her out. And in "The Great Dime Chase!" when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails. They end up discovering a secret room dedicated to Della. Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in return when in "The Spear of Selene!" Dewey wishes to quit the conspiracy hunt of Della Duck. Webby doesn't want to end her investigation on clan McDuck, so they end up fighting about it. However, once she found out that Dewey was scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy and steps aside in support for her friend's needs. This then motivates Dewey to find the truth about Della, whatever it is. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing a open-honesty between them. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! all of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But as they have trouble being in sync, it makes them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge explains to them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. See ship: Debbigail Louie Duck Louie is one of Webby's friends. They don't have a lot in common, but they're still good friends. Webby sometimes gets frustrated with Louie, especially when he ignores her warnings and does his own thing. This is shown in "Woo-oo!" when he takes the Medusa Gauntlet, and in "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!", where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet, despite their differences, they help each other in times of need. See ship: Loubby Scrooge McDuck Webby admires Scrooge so much that for the longest time learning about him, his family, and his adventures has been her hobby. Scrooge himself is such an inspiration for Webby to be an explorer that she prepared and trained herself for an adventure with him. In their adventures, Scrooge has addressed Webby as a family but in From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! They have became closer, and Scrooge learned to respect and admire Webby for her spirit and skills. That day he gave her the honor of addressing him as Uncle Scrooge accepting her as a partner and honorary niece. Donald Duck Webby is a fan of Donald Duck. She sees him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. She knows more, and wants to know more about him, than his nephews ever have, and enjoys having adventures with him. In The House of The Lucky Gander! when Donald won, she hugged him. In The Shadow War!, Donald said "Get away from my kids" meaning Donald has adopted and accepted her as her uncle and honorary niece. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! she helps him up, and they are often side by side. In the intro, we can see that they smiled at each other. However, they still have yet to have a private moment with each other within the series. Friends Lena De Spell Lena is the first female friend Webby made outside the mansion, and they seem very close. They met in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" when Webby stays back on the beach while the boys went sailing. Webby saw Lena's message in a bottle prank and was immediately interested in her friendship as she found her sharp wit and her worldly travels to be very cool. As Lena found Webby to also be interesting with her multi-talents, she invited her to venture with her. Through their trails with the Beagle Boys, they grew a very close bond. Even when Lena was going against Huey, Dewey, and Louie, she stood by Webby and was supportive of her. They show to be very trusting and loyal to each other. Webby loves having the mischievous Lena as a friend, which is what made Lena's defeat from Magica De Spell very hard on Webby, even as of now. Lena's shadow however still currently stays with Webby, likely as a sign from Lena as always wanting to look out for her. Violet Sabrewing After Lena was gone, Webby eventually made a new friend who is also into supernatural things. Together, they are able to bring Lena back from the shadow realm, but Lena at first thinks that Violet is a "knock-off version of her" and shouldn't be trusted. Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters that like to party Category:Ducks Category:Characters voiced by Kate Micucci Category:Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Optimists Category:Active Characters Category:Fighter Category:Webby Vanderquack Category:Sweet Characters Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:The Real Gladstone